In a supercomputer system having a configuration in which a casing accommodating a large number of computers called nodes is coupled to a network called an interconnect, if a failure occurs, failure information is transmitted to a server that manages failure information of the entire system. In particular, if an immediate power disconnection occurs in a casing in a system, failures are detected in a large number of casings that are coupled to a casing where the immediate power disconnection has occurred, and thus a large amount of failure information is transmitted to the server. In the server, processing on the collected failure information, for example populating a database by failure information, or the like is performed. With such a configuration, a high load is imposed on the server and the network. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 5-95357 and 7-147574 disclose techniques for realizing reduction of loads on a server and a network.
However, it is not possible to reduce a high load that occurs in a server and on a network at the time of an immediate power disconnection by the techniques disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 5-95357 and 7-147574.